PILE OF STORIES
by rankiribe
Summary: Collection of Bobobo drabbles. Mainly for BeautyHeppokomaru pairing. Rating just to be safe.
1. Ignition

**PILE OF STORIES**

**Author's Note**: Well, this is a collection of drabbles. It mainly centers on Beauty/Heppokomaru pairing. Please be nice when reviewing.

**Ignition**

It doesn't really take long for Heppokomaru.

He was a loner after the attack from Maruhage Empire. His senpai and many others were captured or killed. He can no longer trust anyone.

Or so he thought.

What he thought will be a scouting for power, had turned one hundred and eighty degree. Instead of power, he found one thing he cannot repel: Love.

And now, he was in a group of shenanigans. A group that lived their days by fun and more fun, the type of group Heppokomaru hated few years back.

But there were someone. Beauty. No matter what, Beauty ignited a fire inside Heppokomaru that he thought weren't going to be ignited forever. The fire inside him that pushed him to trust once again.

It doesn't really take long for Heppokomaru.


	2. Lullaby, Oath, Variation, Eternity

**PILE OF STORIES**

**Author's Note:** The amount of short stories listed in one chapter is random, because…I want it that way. _Oath_ takes place at _Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo_. I'm sorry if in _Variation_, Heppokomaru fans are angered. I'm really sorry.

**Lullaby**

Beauty had seen what she thought she will never be. She had seen Heppokomaru, despite his attempt to hide it, singing in the riverside. She had never thought that song will depart from Heppokomaru's mouth.

Beauty didn't dare to move an inch. She was afraid that even one moment of sound will stop her from hearing voice she could never hear again. Silently, she sat down.

As the song grew longer and longer, Beauty could no longer hold her conciousness. As slowly as the song was sung, she fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Heppokomaru had long realized her presence. Upon seeing the sleeping beauty, Heppokomaru sat beside her and sing the song.

**Oath**

As the evil villain dashed right into its target, Heppokomaru spend no time. Without thinking of the consequences, he jumped.

It was mere seconds before a hand passed through his skin. Another second passed and blood came out. He lost his conciousness.

"Why, Hekkun?"

There was no need for words. It was an oath to him from himself. An oath he thought he had forgotten.

To protect Beauty, is the oath.

**Variation**

Softon is wondering about one thing for a really long time.

Beauty (_to his point of view_) hates violence, hates crude and nonsensical humor, pretty, adorable; nothing could describe her more than she was pretty cute. (_Softon is her brother!_)

Heppokomaru, whom earned his respect, in other hand, (_again, to his point of view_) likes fighting (though he didn't do it for a long time), rough, and lots of other things which he found, uninteresting.

He understands that every people on this planet were born with different traits. God makes such variations.

All he could not understand was how could those two variations mix so well.

**Eternity**

"Hekkun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in eternity?"

"Eternity of what?"

"This is just maybe, understand? That Bo-bobo will continue fighting Maruhage Empire for eternity?"

"That I do not believe. I believe that Bo-bobo-san will get rid of Maruhage Empire someday. We'll be there to see it. Heck, maybe we will even become a part of it!"

"Don Pacchi's eternal hajike?"

"That I believe and I hate. Why couldn't he just stop? Is Don Pacchi a he?"

"That, I believe, will become a question for eternity." Beauty continued, "Well, how about…"

Heppokomaru's instict fired up. Seeing that Beauty blushed, he quickly prays for interference.

"MY FISSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Don Pacchi flew through the camp Heppokomaru and Beauty currently in, while Tokoro Tennosuke tailed him. Bo-bobo tailed Tennosuke while pulling Softon. Hatenkou followed quietly, take a slight look, and quickly pulled Heppokomaru out.

"…my feelings to you…???"

Beauty was confused now that her talking partner had been gone. Heppokomaru had thought the question will come. What he didn't think was…

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!!!"

Heppokomaru smirked.


	3. Yesterday, Origin, Urge

**PILE OF STORIES**

**Author's Note**: Again, the amount is random. _Urge _makes me feel uneasy, because it seems to implies about things for 18 years or older while it was only about Heppokomaru's choice whether to confess to Beauty or not.

**Yesterday**

Yesterday, or any other past, was never a matter for Heppokomaru. As he followed Bo-bobo's group, he keep reminding himself on a theory he believed not so long ago.

Yesterday was no more.

Past was no more.

In the past, he never trusts; he does now.

It was just yesterday when he need to think more than twice about his feelings to Beauty.

Now, he didn't need to think. He loves her.

**Origin**

Is origin so important?

Bo-bobo once wonders about that.

He was from Hair Kingdom, an infamous kingdom. Don Pacchi never tells his origin. Tokoro Tennosuke comes from factory that made tokoroten.

"Oh wait! That's obvious!"

Hatenkou also comes from Hair Kingdom. Softon's origin was never known, or actually never asked. Beauty comes from Inafu City, which is destroyed by Maruhage Empire. Heppokomaru come from Pupu City, also destroyed by Maruhage Empire.

Yet, right now, he could see that every one of them is getting along.

"Wait. Does using Tokoro Tennosuke's body as a shotgun counts as 'getting along'?"

After realizing that it DOES count, he jump down from the cliff he's standing on and place Dengaku Man as the target of Tokoro Shotgun. The Tokoro Shotgun fires…pigeons. It also fires…jellies. It also fires…dictionaries. It also fires…Don Pacchi.

"Boss!!!" Cried Hatenkou.

Bo-bobo then sees two youngsters, Heppokomaru and Beauty, are speaking to each other quite far away from the crowd. From far away, Bo-bobo could see that Heppokomaru hold her hand and pronounce something. After that, Heppokomaru is seen blushing madly and so is Beauty. They get along MORE than the crowd.

So does Origin matter?

**Urge**

It was not easy to repel.

It wasn't exactly a bad thing either.

What matters is which one that Heppokomaru chose to follow; his urge or his brain.

His brain told him to wait for the exact moment.

His urge pushes him to do it now.

In front of Beauty. That debate between Urge and Brain just keep stronger.

Until one day, his urge got the best of him. He did what Beauty thought he will never do.

And none of them end up sad.


	4. Remedy, Inside, Nap, God

**PILE OF STORIES**

**Author's Notes**: I'm glad I don't have THAT many grammar mistakes. _Inside_ takes place between _Boboboubo Boubobo _and its _Shinsetsu_ sequel. _Nap_, I think, is one of the 'worse' stories. I'm sorry if this was too short.

**Remedy**

There is no such thing as perfect health in this world, Hatenkou thought.

Humans will either get physical sickness or mental sickness. Remedy for both sickness does not exist.

Yet when he sees Heppokomaru walking along with Beauty, he is angry.

For Heppokomaru has found his remedy.

**Inside**

"There were no pains more painful than this…"

Heppokomaru thought, as he sat on a rock alone.

He remembered the good days when he was traveling with Bo-bobo. Those days come to an end.

After the dinner, Heppokomaru began to understand: he will be alone. No Bo-bobo, no Don Pacchi, no Hajike, and more importantly, no Beauty.

He holds his loneliness inside his heart. Deep, deep inside.

He's pretty sure his heart going to burst.

**Nap**

"Beauty, I'm going to take a nap."

"This soon, Hekkun?"

"Naps were supposed to be THIS soon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay then."

As Heppokomaru walked inside the tent, he banged his head.

"If only I could confess that soon!"

**God**

Heppokomaru likes God when he was little. He praised God because He lets Heppokomaru live, study Onara Shinken, and lots of other things.

But then it all changed.

Heppokomaru now loathe God. It was because of Him (_man, is Heppokomaru this religious?_) that his city destroyed, his senpai kidnapped, and his whole life stripped out from happiness.

But when Heppokomaru joins Bo-bobo's group, the loathings were forgotten.

Heppokomaru thanks the God, for meeting him with a Goddess.


	5. Happy, Eye, Appropriate, Rapid, Time

**PILE OF STORIES**

**Author's Notes**: Because I'm on a holiday, I could update faster. _Happy_ is my first attempt at creating non-romance themed drabble. _Time_ is considered to be a story titled _Curse_, but I changed my mind. Please review and please be nice. If there are content of this fic that you find disturbing, I am really sorry.

**Happy**

Bo-bobo's group is all about one thing: Happiness.

Sure there are times of shock or surprise, but mostly their days are filled with happiness. Happiness in which Bo-bobo eats remote using chopsticks, Don Pacchi and Hatenkou jump through sheeps while Tokoro Tennosuke is used as a dice for Softon's game and Heppokomaru is searching for him, Halekulani and Hanpen are discussing about whether or not they should buy the fish paste factory and turned it into fish paste-style playground, and Dengakuman wonders whether he got a fanbase or not.

Beauty just couldn't be happier.

**Eye**

Beauty and Heppokomaru are sitting on a riverside.

"Hekkun, if I could wish for anything, I wish for your eyes."

"Why?"

"It always shines with light of excitement. It's so cute!"

"I can't give you my eye."

"Why?"

"If you want it to shine, it needs to see you."

Beauty stops speaking for a long time. Her face glows red.

**Appropriate**

Heppokomaru never needs lot of things.

He could live with what he has now.

That is until he joins Bo-bobo's group.

Now for him, what appropriate for him to live be one thing.

Beauty.

**Rapid**

Whenever he saw her face, he couldn't help his rapid heartbeat.

Whenever he saw her smile, he couldn't help his blushing and even more rapid heartbeat.

Whenever he could feel her breath on his cheek, he couldn't help his really red face and much more rapid hearbeat.

Whenever his lips meet hers, there was nothing he could do to stop the really, really, really rapid heartbeat.

To him, rapid is not so bad.

**Time**

He is always waiting for the exact time.

The time when he'll be alone with Beauty.

The time when she and Heppokomaru get the perfect mood.

The time when everything's perfect.

He was cursing the time.

But when he was alone…

When Heppokomaru and Beauty are in the tip of their happiness…

When nothing could go wrong…

He did nothing.

Now he is cursing himself.

At least until the time Beauty comes.

Now he stops cursing.


	6. Size, Ordinary, Unique, Lantern

**PILE OF STORIES**

**Author's Note:** Okay. One reviewer mentions something about Dengakuman, and I decided to make a story dedicated to him, and that's what _Size_ is for. I really feels that this stories of mine started to suck (and my self-loathing just come back) really bad and the grammar mistakes started to come back. So please **review** and give me constructive criticism so I can improve my stories. Or so I can delete those awful grammar mistakes. Or just to tell me do you like it or not.

So please, **review**.

**Size**

Dengakuman sometimes wonders if size affects friendship.

He has seen the proof to it.

Don Pacchi and Tokoro Tennosuke are bigger than him, and they get a lot of friends.

Over is much bigger than him…that was a bad comparison.

Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is much bigger than him, and he could see how many Hajikelist and non-Hajikelist had become his friends.

Heppokomaru and Beauty…those two has an almost same size…and they become 'more' than friends.

And now look at him. He is small. His friends? He wouldn't call tossing him around to play tennis as friendship activity. He wouldn't call 'left behind' as some sort of friendship activity too. The only one of his friends that he thinks care for him is…Heppokomaru. Beauty comes after him in the second spot. There would be a hundred empty spots before Don Pacchi comes in. He was still wondering when one familiar voice is heard. The voice of the one he thinks is the best friend he ever had.

"Dengakuman? What are you doing here? Come here! We've got a feast!"

Dengakuman wipes off his thoughts and smiled. If his little size could only earn him one friend, he doesn't care.

**Ordinary**

"Things have never been so ordinary."

Heppokomaru have seen Beauty sitting in a log; sighing.

"I thought you hate it if they do something unordinary."

"I _thought_ I will hate it. But after see it for so many times, I started to miss it."

"Then do something unordinary."

"I can't."

"You don't have to do crazy things like what Bo-bobo-san do. Just do something you wouldn't do on normal days. Besides, you couldn't let out a cow from a bowl of noodles, could you?"

"Okay…let me think…"

"Great.". Heppokomaru know she's going to do something unpredictable…

"I will say to Hekkun that I love him."

But not _this_ unpredictable.

**Unique**

Life was unique to Beauty.

She lived in a world where villains take hairs out of people, instead of their treasures.

She traveled the world with a guy who attacks using nose hairs.

She had befriended a walking, giant, jelly, a soft-cream-headed guy, a fluffy, white, cute being, and a fish paste-headed guy.

She had even befriended a cross of a torpedo and a girl.

And…she had fallen in love to a guy who uses…gasses…to attack.

Life was unique to Beauty, in every sense of it.

**Lantern**

Beauty opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness. She was standing in an enclosed space, with trees in every direction.

"Oh no…I had been sleepwalking!"

She had done a lot of sleepactivities before. She had been sleeptalking, sleepsnoring, sleephugging (no one told her who she hugged), sleephit-my-own-brother, sleepeat-a-jelly, and sleepturn-into-nine-tailed-fox. Now she's sleepwalking. This had gone too FAR.

She didn't know the way home. She was afraid.

At least until someone came with a light.

It was Heppokomaru, and the light was from a lantern. She was glad.

"I finally found you! I wondered where you are when I see that your camping bag has nothing inside it. Now let's go back."

Too sleepy to even retaliate with words, Beauty grabbed Heppokomaru's hand and just followed him wherever he went. She let out a sleepily 'thank you' once.

Heppokomaru didn't need any of that. To his previous dark life, Beauty had been the lantern.

**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry for the long opening author notes. I'm sorry if this fic sucks. I'm sorry if this fic contain OOCness so much that it hurts you. I'm sorry if you already know this: "Take the first capital letter in the titles of my short stories. What did you get?"


	7. Works, Envy, Dinner

**PILE OF STORIES**

**Author's Notes**: That's it. You won't review, I won't continue. Here is the last chapter, with no sign of romance. _Envy _will give you my attempt at humor, while _Works_ and _Dinner_ will bring you pure angst. That's why you should **review**!

**Author's Notes**: The 'Author's Notes' above are just a **joke**. This is not the last chapter. Well, the thing about no romance is true, but I mean Beauty/Heppokomaru romance. I decided for every six chapters, there will be one non-romance chapter. _Works_ and _Envy_ are pure randomness, while _Dinner_ is my first attempt at Suzu/Rice pairing.

**Works**

Beauty and Heppokomaru are listening to Tokoro Tennosuke's stories. It was stories of love.

"Don Pacchi is astounded. That proportional body…that red color…the always opening mouths…he had found his love for the century. Now he will confess to her…and he will give everything he had to her. He will marry her. He will marry his love, a mailbox.

Tokoro Tennosuke is the most handsome jelly ever made. His manly eyebrows are enough to make all female jellies go starry-eyed, and his manly body just make he even more stunning. But he ignored all that. He ignored his handsome looks. He chooses to marry the unthinkable. Many of his fangirls are disappointed over his choice. He chooses to marry a chewing gum.

I was a square. I had sworn to God I am a square. Yet when I see her, I have no more doubts. She was there, claiming that she was a triangle. I could not believe it. Why, just why did she claim that she was? That single sight was enough. I am going to say that I was a triangle. I might get laughed at, but at least I'll be a step closer to that girl…

The Game Boy Pig move silently when…"

When Tokoro Tennosuke set his sight at the location of his listener, he found nothing.

**Envy**

"I swear I am mad at him!"

Beauty spent no attention to the bumbling orange (was it?) star. Heppokomaru, however, was annoyed.

"He couldn't keep his promise! I waited at him at the cliff and look what he'd done! He don't even move!"

Heppokomaru was more annoyed when the bumbling star moved closer toward him.

"So, I am going to break up with him!"

Don Pacchi was closer and closer to the annoyed Gasser when suddenly, a big, purple, wall clock is thrown to his head. When the clock successfully hit Heppokomaru, Don Pacchi jumped and took hold of the clock as if the clock was his girlfriend…

"My dear!"

Beauty already knew this will happen.

**Dinner**

"When I told you to eat, I also mean eat the rice."

Suzu looked toward her cook for few seconds before continuing her giant boiled fish. She couldn't let this delicious fish go away uneaten. She began to love a giant boiled fish when Bobo-bo stuff her mouth with it.

"Eat the rice, I tell you!"

The yellow-haired girl was often annoyed by her new companion. She always liked to eat her fish alone, but this rice-obsessed friend she befriended quite long ago always forced her to eat it along with rice. Most of the tries, he always failed…

"Eat it, please…"

Not even that kind of voice shook her resolve. She would eat it without rice even if her closest friend, who was standing right beside her, forced her multiple times. Why? Because a friend has no right to change her favorite way of eating. So, whatever her friend told her, she would not…

"Please, Suzu. Eat the rice."

But if her new boyfriend told her, she would.

**Author's Note: **That's it for this chapter. Please review if you like.


End file.
